


Draw Me Up a Bath (or like one of your French girls)

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Dog BB-8, M/M, Sickfic, bubble baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Finn draws up a bath for his stubborn, but still sick, husband.





	Draw Me Up a Bath (or like one of your French girls)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts).



> Beautifullights suggested: 
> 
> "Bathing/washing" and "cuddling by the fire (puppies would be a very optional bonus)" so I combined the two ideas!

Finn hummed softly to himself as he drew up a bath, testing the warmth of the water before plugging the drain, adding some of the scented bubble mix he had bought from the store a few days ago during his quest to buy as many peppermint scented lotions and candles and soaps before they sold out. Once he was satisfied, he shut off the water, and going to the bedroom, finding Poe bare naked, splayed out on the bed like Rose in Titanic.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Poe.”

“Draw be like one of your French girls, Fibb.” Poe replied, his stuffed up nose making his words all the more ridiculous. 

Finn snorted, shaking his head. “I can’t draw, and I don’t know any French girls, so I don’t know what to tell you, dear. And even if I did, I’m not sure I would want to draw you all sick like this.”

“I’m bnot sick!” Poe replied, obviously sick. He had been sick all weekend, but had been too stubborn to admit to it, since it was his own fault to begin with. Finn had told him to wear a better coat to shovel, but Poe had absolutely insisted that he would be fine. Then, of course, he had slipped and fell into a snow pile, and caught himself a cold. “And even if I was, do you not think I’mb good looking when I’mb sick?”

“I think you’re good looking all the time,” Finn promised. “Although your nose being all peeled from tissue rubbing doesn’t really get me going.”

“What if I rubbed Vicks on byself? Would that show you I’mb not sick? Would you be seduced themb?” The other asked, sitting up and bringing out the big, earnest eyes.

“No.” Finn replied, bluntly but otherwise kindly. “You’ve been watching too many Friends episodes. Now come on, I’ve drawn up a bath.” The other let out a sound of protest and Finn chuckled. “Don’t be like that. It’s gonna be nice, and it smells like peppermint.” 

Poe seemed intent on complaining thought, muttering a “I’mb not sick” under his breath, and even crossing his arms. 

“I’ll join you, if you want. Not in a sexy way,” he added hastily, seeing the way the other briefly brightened. “But I’ll join you.”

“Fibe....” The other mumbled, taking the hand Finn offered him and getting to his feet, walking with him to the bathroom, sinking into the tub and letting out a happy hum, just like Finn had expected. 

Finn chuckled a little, watching the other try to act disgruntled despite his obvious satisfaction at the hot bath. “Feels good?” he asked, starting to tug off his clothes.

“Yes…” Poe grumbled, shuffling forwards so that Finn could slip in behind him, leaning up against his chest.

“No need to sound so disappointed,” Finn teased, pinching his shoulder. 

“Mmph,” Poe grumbled. “You're too nice. I'm trying to be grumpy and all but you're making me feel all good and stuff.”

Finn laughed at that, kissing his head. “Well, gotta make you feel better somehow.” 

Poe smiled, maneuvering himself to press a poorly aimed kiss to the other's chin. “You're the best.”

“Well, I try,” Finn said, grabbing a loofah from the edge of the tub and dipping it into the water before starting to scrub himself down, passing it to Poe when he was done

The other cleaned himself up quickly before nestling against Finn again, leaning back and dipping his hair into the water with a delighted sound. 

The pair relaxed together in the bath a little while more, but after a while, Finn noticed that Poe was starting to drift off and poked his sides. “C'mon, sleepy beauty, let's go rest.”

Poe made an unhappy sound at being disturbed, but got to his feet, shivering in the cold air. “It's Sleeping Beauty, not Sleepy Beauty.”

Finn got up with him, draining the tub and grabbing a couple of towels for them both. “Technicality, love.” 

Poe dried himself off lazily, too tired to put much effort into it, and leaned into Finn as they walked back into the bedroom. Bebe, their corgi, had curled up on the bed, waiting for them, and Poe let out a little coo, wandering over to pet her. “Hi babygirl… hi my sweet baby.. little  _ gordita _ …” 

Finn watched him fondly, shaking his head before making his way to the drawers, grabbing some boxers and pyjama pants for them both.

He got dressed before passing some clothes to Poe, who paused in his sleepy affections to get dressed. As he did, Finn climbed into bed, scratching Bebe behind the ears as he waited for his husband to join them both. It didn't take Poe very long, and he cuddled up to them both, sniffling.

“Do you feel better, love?” Finn asked, kissing his forehead and pulling him close.

“Mhm.” Poe yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Wish we had a fireplace right about now. Would be nice and wintery.”

Finn nodded before getting an idea. He fumbled for the remote, turning on the tv and putting on a fireplace channel. “There we go.”

Poe laughed, cuddling up more to him and kissing his cheek. “Mm, perfect. I'm already feeling better.”

“I'm glad, love.” Finn brushed his hair back. “Were you really going to try to seduce me to convince me you weren't sick?” he asked after a moment.

Poe blushed, shoving his shoulder gently. “Well, it was worth a shot.”

“It was ridiculous,” Finn informed him kindly, grinning at him. “You should've seen yourself, all draped on the bed, with your nose rubbed raw. I wish I had a picture of it.”

“Haha,” Poe said dryly. “Gimme a break, I'm sick! I'm not thinking clearly!”

“Oh, so now you're sick, huh?” Finn laughed.

“Uh-huh,” Poe said, yawning. “Might as well go ahead and admit it.”

Finn smiled a little. “Get some rest, okay? I'll make some tea later, promise.”

Poe nodded a little, his eyes already starting to droop. He fell asleep within moments and Finn smiled affectionately at him. His husband was a stubborn one, that's for sure, but he was great, and nice moments like this, all of them cuddled up in front of the “fireplace”, made it worth it.


End file.
